A Year With A Snake
by XxDragonScalesxX
Summary: Random Dramione I'm working on. It consists of a HUGE Dramione, maybe some Ginny Harry, and Blaise being the best friend ever. It may have random chapters, or have it in order.
1. Snowball

_**Hullo guys, it's been awhile yes.**_

_**I have been very busy :(**_

_**I was reading Hermione and Draco fanfics, (Tom Felton is amazing :o) they are a wonderful couple! ^^**_

_**So this is set in winter, I guess Christmas Eve.**_

_**There will only be 2 chapters.**_

_**1 one Christmas Eve, and Christmas C:**_

_**So let's get started :)**_

* * *

**Christmas Eve-**

_Whoosh_

_Whoosh_

_Whoosh_

**SPLAT**

"BLOODY HELL, IT'S IN MY EAR."

"Ron, calm down. It's just a mere snowball."

Fred Weasley stared down at his younger brother.

"Here look." He laughed, Fred had shoved a snowball into the person next to him's face.

"Oi!"

George Weasley, unfortunately, was next to him.

"Oh you're dead.."

George growled playfully. Wiping the snow off of his face.

the twins raced off in a flurry of snow. In many directions.

Hermione watched the montage from afar, but still managed to get a fling of snow once in a while.

She giggled, picking up a bit of snow, she slowly formed the perfect ball.

She toyed with it for a few seconds. Only to be hit by a ball of snow. By none other than, the Boy Who Lived, who was wearing black winter robes, the Gryffindor scarf, and black mittens.

His glasses were askew, his face was dappled with chunks of snow, his robes were practically dripping from the fight.

He waved innocently, laughing.

"Harry James Potter! You'll get what's coming!"

She laughed, throwing her snowball with power and aim.

_I guess it must be from flipping all those pages.._

She thought.

Harry was hit in the chest, he fell backwards dramatically.

"Argh! I'm hit!"

He wailed, falling into the powdery snow.

Moments later, he was caught with a face of snow.

The twins had crept up to Harry. Dropping powdered snow on his face.

Harry shot up instantly, wiping snow out of his face.

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA" Harry yelled, sending showers snow everywhere.

Hermione squealed, putting up a protection charm.

"Oi!

Scarhead!

You messed up my robes!"

A familiar blonde had strolled into the light.

Ron had stopped in his tracks.

"Malfoy.."

The red-headed growled.

"Weasel-Bee." Malfoy smirked, strolling up to Harry and Ron.

He eyes Hermione from afar. sitting by herself on the stone.

Ron noticed his eyes, and blocked his view.

Malfoy rolled his eyes,

"Granger." He addressed.

"So, what's it to ya?" Malfoy growled, he pulled his wand out, giving a slight flick, several snowballs pulled them selves together, ready for Draco's use.

Ron and Harry stared at the snowballs.

From nowhere, snowballs showered down at Harry and Ron.

Blaise Zabini, Crabb, Goyle, Daphne Greengrass, and Astroia Greengrass, came into view, armed with snowballs.

Malfoy grinned, gazing over to Hermione.

The Brunette swore she saw the handsome twinkle that shone in his eyes,

Before he broke their contact, by throwing a snowball straight in her face.

Hermione flinched back, almost falling off the stone wall.

As she cleared her vision filled with snow, saw glimpsed Draco laughed at her,

she picked more snow, formed it. And threw it, hard.

Malfoy fell back, having full contact with his face.

"Drake! You ok?" Blaise ran up to his friend, struggling on the ground.

Only to be bombarded with snow.

The pair dragged themselves out to where Hermione was sitting,

unaware, they sat down.

Draco groaned trying to soothe his face, it was red from the ball that hit him.

Hermione quickly turned when she heard the groan, she was holding a snowball.

Which ended up in Draco's face and half on Zabini's

"Oh my god, Draco I am so sorry-

Wait. Why am I apologizing?"

She growled, but quickly stopped when Draco was on the ground again.

Zabini slowly backing away.

"Woah Hermione, put the snowball down."

He said slowly, putting his hands out slowly.

Draco lifted an arm and pointed to the sky.

"I *Huff* Give *Puff* Up.. *Puff*" The Slytherin panted,

"Now excuse me, my face is in pain, I beg you not to throw anymore." He snapped, holding his face with one hand. While slipping his legs off, pulling himself up onto the bench again.

His eyes were closed, rubbing them slightly with his hands, he picked up some snow and rubbed them onto his face.

Hermione inched closer to Draco, her hand hovering over his back, uncertain whether to comfort him or not.

Blaise watched with amusment, as he leaned onto the railing, Hermione and him made eye contact.

He flicked his head towards the blonde boy, indicating.

_'Go for it'_

Hermione glared at him, only to jump out the way when Draco reached for more snow.

Only to touch the Gryffindor's leg.

He jumped, flinging snow over on the 2 people.

Smacking his hair back in a sexy way, he stood, glaring at Hermione.

"The hell were you doing!?"

He snarled, his robes blowing in front of him.

The cold wind washing through him.

He shivered, bunching together to keep warm.

Hermione noticed this,

"You know if you're cold, just get winter robes.."

Hermione scoffed, walking up to Draco to place the back of her hand on his pained, red cheek.

He smacked he hand away,

the Gryffindor was certain he turned another shade of red.

"Bloody hell woman! Get your filthy hands off of me!"

He growled, backing off.

"Oooh! Malfoy's got a cruusshhh..."

Fred and George cooed.

Giving each others sappy bro hugs.

Malfoy glared at everyone, turning swiftly away,

barking at the Slytherins to get.

Hermione gazed questionably at Blaise.

Her stare told him one thing.

_'Umm...'_

Blaise shrugged, and mouthed.

_'I think it's true..'_

He pointed as he spoke, walking away smugly.

Following Draco and his flowing thin robes.

* * *

**Yes yes I know XD All about Draco, but hey, it forms the next story.**

**Wait. **

**No.**

**Need.**

**More.**

**Smut.**

**:U**

* * *

Draco growled at anyone who dare question, or even looked at him.

He didn't have a crush on that mudblood!

_Rather, the Gryffindor._

_Wait, what?_

Draco returned to his common room, mind deep in thought.

The Gryffindor Princess was still outside, watching the snowball fight, again. Before being dragged in.

**After the fight-**

The Brunette walked back to the Gryffindor common room, using a hot-air charm to dry her frizz of a hair, which was surprisingly calm.

Wait until it's dry..

She thought bitterly.

Blaise suddenly passed,

quickly.

Without thinking she grabbed him by his sleeve.

"ABDUCTION!-"

He shouted, but silenced when Hermione put a hand over his mouth.

Mumbling, he took it off of her mouth.

"Nice hands." He winked.

The Gryffindor rolled her brown gaze.

"Whatever, what's wrong with Draco? He's acting weird.

And baby-ish.."

She muttered quietly, thinking of the way he moved, or how his hair shone brightly against the snow.

A blush crept up onto her cheeks.

Blaise noticed, and put his arm around her, leading her away.

"We think he likes you, we're deciding, debating." He said, looking at his hand, and fingernails.

Hermione sputtered.

"What?

But he's Malfoy!

I don't even..

(They're in the 7th year btw)

6, going on 7 years, and that's all you got..

You Slytherins are quite depressing.."

She joked, pushing Blaise.

Meanwhile, Lavander and Parvarti were watching the pair quietly.

"Looks like we got some new gossip.." Lavander whispered mischievously.

Parvrti crooked a devious smile, snapping a picture real quick, while running off with Lavander giggling.

* * *

"Oi! Malfoy, check this!"

Daphne Greengrass walked through the Slytherin Common room Portrait, waving a photo.

"What now Greengrass?" The Blonde snapped, not taking his eyes off of his book he was grazing over.

Daphne grinned, and handing Draco the photo.

It was of Blaise and Hermione, walking and talking. Blaise had his arm snaked over Hermione's waist.

After a few seconds, Hermione turned around and gave him a hug, before rushing off. Then it looped again.

Blaise suddenly walked out of the shower, drying his hair.

"Oh hey Daphne, what's new?"

He asked, gazing at Draco, glaring at the photo

"You fucking... Arsehole!"

Draco shouted, jumping to his feet, his robes swaying again.

In the same,sexy way.

_Hmm, not bad._

_It'll be a wonder if that bloody Gryffindor isn't attracted to him._

_Poor bloke, trying so hard for 6 years._

Daphne thought.

* * *

_**:DDDD**_

_**Read&Review! Next chappie coming soon!**_

_**Also, do you guys think I should turn this into a story?**_

_**There is only going to be 2 Chappies but, I hope it's good enough /)O3O(\**_

_**P.S**_

_**I also think should be a full story :O Just too lazy to write, I just wrote down a few quick notes on my phone, but it turned into this..**_

_**~Win**_

_**P.P.S**_

**_Some parts may haves typos or what ever, if you spot something wrong, can you please review and tell me?_**

**_I actually do not mind the rude comments XD It helps my creative mind fix it later on._**


	2. Snitch

_**EERRRRGGHHHH**_

_**OMG**_

_**SCHOOL STARTED**_

_**SO SO SORRY GUYS XD**_

_**Anyway, this was inspired by a story I read, but I can't remember, but it involves a Snitch, Draco, Hermione, and hair XD**_

_**~Scai**_

**_._**

**_._**

A pile of books floated into the Gryffindor common room.

Ok, _carried, _by a petite girl.

She had her tie on loosely, her hair dangling in smooth curls.

Unlike back in the day, when people would exclaim at her bush of hair.

After the war, War Heroine, Hermione Granger, returned to Hogwarts, with many others.

The only ones who didn't come back was, Seamus, Dean, and some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

Hermione put the books down with a _thud _scaring a bushy haired brunette from his chess game, with a tangly, red head. Ronald Weasely.

"Really Hermione?

Come on, the war's over! No need to drown yourself in stress again!"

Ron groaned.

Hermione just rolled her eyes, and pulled out a quill, a ink bottle, and some parchment with her Transfiguration homework.

She _did _need to finish her 2 foot page homework anyway..

And right on que, and dunner-head duo spoke.

"Oh hey Mione!

You're doing your homework right?

Can you help us?"

Ron asked suddenly.

Harry just face palmed.

He was the only one who got her, and surprisingly, finished his homework when he got it, in his free period.

Hermione just ignored her red-headed ex.

They had broken up over the summer when Hermione found him cheating on her with the slut, Lavender.

Sick of his shit, Hermione simply walked out, and ignored Ron's calls, and bid goodbye to Mrs. Weasely, gave Harry a kiss on the cheek, and a hug to Ginny.

And disapparated away.

Over the years, Hermione had developed a calm demeanor for everything.

But one thing.

And it was.

Malfoy.

The infuriating ferret, unfortuantely, returned to Hogwarts, as Head Boy. Along with Hermione Granger.

Head Girl.

She had been avoiding him, and the Head common room as much as she can. But went back for the night.

Surprisingly, he was very civil to her, and kind when it was just the two of them.

They had their chats, argued over a few things, though it was very fun.

They still held their civility.

But in the public, he would mock her, and smirk that _infuriating _smirk at her. And walk away.

Hermione had learned to ignore it, but it did bother her.

That's when Ron decided to snap her out of her trance by yelling at her.

"GOD DAMNIT HERMIONE.

WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME.

FIRST THE THING WITH LAVENDER.

NOW THIS!

WHEN ARE YOU EVER GOING TO TALK TO ME?"

He shouted, his face red as a tomato.

Hermione slowly looked at him, and he flinched.

That's when Harry jumped in.

"Ron that's ENOUGH

It's ok Hermione, don't cry.

Just go, I'll handle him.."

He muttered the last part to him, before Ron grabbed him.

"What the hell are you doing!

Wait...

So it was you..

You were the one she was cheating with..

Harry!

HOW COULD YOU! YOU BAS-"

Ron was cut off with a sickening crack.

Harry had pummled him, his fist bloody, glaring at his best friend at the ground.

_Click_

Hermione had ran out.

The brunette sighed,

Ron was out of control these days...

One day, he'll truly hurt her..

.

.

Her tears were flowing slowly, but painfully.

That wasn't the only time Ron had screamed at her, and it won't be the last.

She raced to the Qudditch pit, and landed near a tree close to the pit.

And slumped down slowly, her tears racing freely down her cheeks now.

She let out a weak sob, burying her face in her hands. Her body quivering as sobs racked her petite form.

A small little object flew into her lap.

It tickled her, and startled her, as she looked down at it.

It was golden, and was hovering lightly in her lap.

Smiling, she slowly picked it up.

"Hey there..

What are you doing here.."

She cooed, as she touched the little hovering ball.

Then she reconized the object,

It was the Snitch, but all too late, as it dashed into her shirt.

It was cold. And _extremely _smooth...

A hand grabbed her sides, tricking her into a light shock as she turned round to smack the person.

Only to smack Draco Malfoy in the face.

She glanced over, and was surprirsed to find Draco clutching his face.

"Dammit Granger!

Stop!

Doing!

Damage!

To!

My!

Face!"

He groaned like a baby, rolling around on the ground.

Hermione giggled slightly, but drew back as the Snitch made it's way into her bra.

"M-Malfoy!

G-get the Snitch already!" She squealed, bouncing up and down, shaking in a jumble.

The blonde Slytherin had sat up slowly, to only be knocked back down by a giggling body.

"Granger!

What the!-

What?

Get off of me!"

He shouted, trying to push her off, as she clutched her right breast.

"What are you-"

He quirked an eyebrow at her, as the other joined the other, putting his face into a horrified position.

This only caused the Gryffindor to laugh harder.

.

.

.

A few awkward moments later, Draco was still on the ground, a Hermione Granger sitting in his lap, as she tried not to giggle.

He was currently combing over his mind trying to find a un-awkward way to rid Granger of the trespassing Snitch.

They both didn't notice, but his hands were on her hips, holding her lightly.

.

.

Blaise Zabini, and Theodore Nott sat near the tree.

Trying very hard not to laugh at the two.

"This is such good blackmail..."

Theo snickered

Blaise was on the ground at what happened next, laughing his arse off.

Theo joined him soon as he glanced at the duo.

.

.

.

"Malfoy!

Just get it out!"

Hermione whined.

"I can't!

It's stuck, and I don't really want to...

You know...

Touch you.."

The Slytherin looked down a bit,

Hermione swore she saw a blush.

But soon grew impaitent, and grabbed a slender hand of the boy.

And shoved in down her shirt.

Which earned a shrill half shriek half whimper from the boy.

"Oh shut up and help me!"

She warned, sticking her tongue out in frusration as she tried to lure the Snitch into the boy's hand.

Soon enough, he had pulled it out, and blushed furiously as he warned her never to speak of this again.

Standing up, he threw the Snitch quite a distance away, before it took more flight, and flew towards the pitch.

Hermione jumped up next to him,

wrapping her arms around his waist.

Draco jumped out of his skin, before he turned his head to look at her.

Hermione smiled, and turned it to a smirk as she looked at him.

Draco smirked also, and lowered his lips lightly onto her.

.

.

.

Blaise and Theo were shocked, truly shocked.

And stood dumbfounded.

Before of course, something cold and _extremely _smooth.

Went down Theo's pants.

And trousers.

Theo gave a shout of shock, as Blaise tried to catch up with his running friend, shouting.

Hermione and Draco smirked at the dumb-ling duo.

Before Draco pulled Hermione in front of him.

"It's ironic how a Snitch had brought us together...

Isn't it?"

She giggled.

Draco nodded seriously,

"Why'd you come down here anyway?"

He asked, his brows furrowed together.

"I was just looking for something cold to keep me cool in the castle."

She said honestly.

"Well then..

I might know a place to keep cool..

My room is actually pretty cold in there.

If you want to keep cool."

He winked, and walked to change back into his robes.

Leaving Hermione dumbfounded.

Before she caught up with him, but tranfigured a golden object first.

A _cold _and _extremely _smooth object to be exact..

.

A shout was heard, and laughter followed it.

Harry and Ron looked from the grounds of Hogwarts, and towards the Pitch.

Where they saw a figure jumping up and down, and another laughing at the first.

Puzzled, they continued to chat and laugh.

.

.

.

**Damn,**

**that was terrible XD**

**I couldn't think that much..**

**Sorry guys...**

**~Scai**


End file.
